Life changing
by Isla Cullen18
Summary: Hermione was badly treated by her parents when she was younger. Her siblings made her feel left out. But all of that changed when she got a letter saying that she was accepted at Hogwarts. Her life is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Life changing**

**I don't own anything.**

**Made by: Keira **

**Prologue **

It's as if I didn't exist, as if nobody can hear me cry out for help, I learnt this the hard way… the fact that nobody would be there for me, no hugs no kisses nothing. My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am alone.

I am the first child out of three sisters and a brother. When my little sister Natalia was born 4 years after me everything changed. It's as if I didn't exist anymore in my parent's world, as more siblings came I grew up distant from everyone.

I am not being a snobby child that gets jealous because their siblings get more attention… no I am stating the complete truth.

Flashback (not really)

_It was a year after Natalia was born my mother was pregnant again. I was 5. Ever since Natalia had been born I never played with her, or held her. I thought that this new sibling could bring my mum and dad to like me again. But I was wrong when my sister Dawn was born, my parents seemed to have excluded me even more. And it kept on getting worse after Iris and Matthew._

On the day I turned 10 my parents changed my room to a big one. I was shocked but then I learned that they didn't want me around Natalia, Dawn, Iris and Matthew. They put a little hole on the door so they could give me food and they added stairs to my window so I could get out of the house.

At school it wasn't any better, people called me names, they would trip me, rip my homework. My life was a living hell until I turned 11. The day my **life changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**A statue stands in a shaded place, an angel girl with an upturned face, a name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot" **_

― _**Martina McBride**_

_I don't own anything!_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Hermione's P.O.V**

It was in the middle of summer when I received a letter that changed my life forever.

Flashback

_I was sitting in my room reading, when a letter came through my open window. It was addressed to me. It said…_

_**Dear Ms. Granger, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31**__**st**__** July **_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress **_

End of Flashback

I was confused I thought it was some sort of joke. But it wasn't, there was an owl perched on my window sill looking at my every move. I had thought about it for a long time. 3 days later I got a pen and a piece of paper **(she still doesn't have a quill or parchment) **and wrote

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

I am pleased to inform you that I will be attending, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sincerely,  
Hermione Jean Granger

I remembered as if I had done it yesterday. A week after I sent a letter a strange man came and introduced himself as Amosamir. He helped me buy robes, books, wand and other equipment. He told me he would go to my house at 9:30 on September 1.

September 1 my parents let me out of my room. They didn't speak to me they just helped me with my luggage. They led me out the door and all I could say was a small bye, they both nodded their heads and went inside.

Amosamir brought me to King Cross station, gave me a ticket that said 9 ¾. He told me that I was supposed to walk through the barriers between platforms 9 and 10. I did as I was told closing my eyes, I slowly walk towards it and instead of crashing I kept walking. Opening my eyes I saw a scarlet steam engine. The platform was packed with people but like I didn't have any relatives, so I made my way inside the train. Inner part of the train was as packed as the outside. Luckily I found an empty compartment. I had already put my trunk in the train so I sat down and read _**Hogwarts a History. **_

And that's where I am in a compartment alone reading a book. Looking to my right I see the beautiful landscapes. Focusing on my book again I didn't notice that a boy about my age came inside my compartment.

"Hello my name is Neville Longbottom, may I sit here all the other compartments are full and some people don't want to sit with me." He said blushing

"Of course my name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Neville." I said in a friendly tone.

After that we didn't talk I read and he slept. **(He didn't lose his toad)**

Night was falling and I knew that we were almost there waking up Neville I told him if he could leave for a second so I could change my robes. Quickly doing so, I stepped outside to let Neville change. A few minutes later the train stopped and students made their way out. I stumbled and fell because the force of the other students… in other words they were just pushing me I felt some grabbing my hand and looked up three boys were looking at me.

"Are you ok?" the boy that helped me up asked

"Yes I just tripped, thank you for helping me up. My name is Hermione Granger."

"You're welcome, this is Harry Potter" he said while pointing at a boy with glasses, black hair and a visible scar on his forehead. "Ron Weasley". Ron Weasley had fiery red hair that is the only way I could describe him.

"And I am…."

**Cliff hanger!  
Hermione will be paired with this strange boy not with Ron!  
I know its short but I'm trying my best at making them longer.  
Read and Review please  
Hope you like this chapter. And this is the second one in one day. **


End file.
